A Special Christmas Gift
by Yunagirl07
Summary: No matter how many times Jou and Kaiba fight, Jou will always love the CEO. When he doesn't have money to buy Kaiba anything, he decides to give him something better than money could ever buy. Rated T for swearing.


**Disclaimer: Me. Do not. Own. Yu-gi-oh. Just this story.**

**I made this for my friend Shelbzter for her Christmas present. So I hope everyone who reads this enjoys.**

**I'm putting this up early because I might not be on the computer until sometime after Christmas.**

"Move it mutt." The brunette spoke with no emotion.

Kaiba, Jounouchi, Yuugi, Yami, Honda, and Anzu were in the now empty classroom that was full of students a few minutes ago. School was over for the day. Christmas was just a few days away and now they were out of school for the holidays. Well…technically they were still in school because of Jounouchi and Kaiba.

"Ahh Kaiba! Who are you calling mutt?!" Jou screamed back at the CEO.

The older teen smirked. He loved getting under the mutt's skin, and it wasn't hard to do that at all. "You. Mutt."

"Kaiba!" The blonde lunged after him; his hands were in fist. He was gonna take a blow at the rich fucker but the blue eyed teen grasped Jounouchi's wrists. He was much stronger than he looked. "Let me go, now!" The blonde was furious. He hated when Kaiba tormented him all the time. He hated it even more that he fell in love with the blue eyed teen.

"Kaiba let him go." Honda growled. The brunette looked over at him for a few minutes and then released the blonde. He pushed him back which caused Jounouchi to fall on his butt. Then the teen exited the room.

"God, that Kaiba!" He hissed. Yuugi was helping him up off the ground. "That fuckin' filthy reach kid! He makes me so angry-"

Yuugi cut him off, "That's what he's trying to do, Jou. Why don't you just ignore him? Maybe he'll stop…"

"Like Jou could ignore someone. He can't even keep his mouth shut." Honda joked, which caused the blonde to glare at him.

After saying good-bye to his friends', Jounouchi decided that he better go and find the CEO a Christmas gift before returning home.

No matter how many times he got in a fight with Kaiba, he still loved him and he wanted to show the cold brunette his true feelings. He just didn't know what to get him…he only had about $20 on him and Kaiba was so filthy rich, he probably wouldn't want any cheap shit that Jounouchi would buy him.

After a while of shopping, Jounouchi decided to walk to the food court in the mall. He still didn't find anything for Kaiba, but there were still a few hours left.

There were a lot more people there than usual considering the Christmas Holiday coming up.

"Mutt? What are you doing here?" The blonde stood frozen for a few seconds. Only one person would call him mutt. He turned around to glare into frosty blue eyes. Kaiba just smirked which caused Jounouchi to glare even harder if that was even possible.

"What I'm doing here is none of your concern." He hissed.

The blonde went to walk away but felt a hand grip his arm which caused him not to go any further. Jounouchi turned around again to glare at Kaiba. "Look, I'm here shopping for a Christmas present for someone…spe-special…so…just let me do my shopping."

"So you're at the food court?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I got hungry! And why are you here?! You couldn't possible be shopping all by yourself!"

Kaiba just glared at him for a few moments before answering. "Actually, mutt, I'm here shopping for a Christmas gift for someone special too." And with that said, he walked away leaving Jounouchi standing there.

Jounouchi couldn't believe it; Kaiba shopping for someone special? Maybe the CEO _did _have a heart after all. But wait… what if Kaiba had a boy friend already?! Worse yet, Jounouchi couldn't find one thing to buy for the blue eyed CEO! How was he going to show Kaiba that he loved him? And with that thought, a light flickered in the blonde's head.

Kaiba bought Jounouchi a bunch of rare duel monster cards for Christmas. He wasn't sure if he should humiliate himself and even give the gorgeous pup the gift. The blonde already said that he was shopping for someone special. Jounouchi could have a boy friend or girl friend already. Kaiba sighed. He had no idea what he was going to do.

**Christmas Day**

Jounouchi walked up and down the same street that made its way to Kaiba's. It's a good thing his father wasn't home because he probably would have pissed him off. The blonde found himself walking 5 minutes to Kaiba's then back to his house in the crystal snow, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it. He must have done this 10 times already.

_Oh just…give him the gift. If he doesn't accept it, then too bad. What's the worse that could happen?_

He gritted his teeth. _Just my pride and a broken heart for the rest of my life._

Jounouchi's gift to Kaiba was something you couldn't buy. But something that was more valuable then that green paper you call money.

The blonde _finally _made it to Kaiba's. He was now standing outside the door, just looking at it as if he was waiting for it to magically open.

"Whelp…looks like no one's home." He spoke right after knocking on the door. He turned on his heel and right when he was about to flee…

"Mutt?"

Joey turned back around to stare into gorgeous frosty pale blue eyes. "Kaiba! I Uhm…wanted…"

"Hold on." Kaiba interrupted and walked away from the door. Jounouchi stared with confusion.

The older teen came back with a wrapped gift. He shoved it at Jounouchi who ripped the paper off right away.

"Oh wow!" The blonde's grin was so big. "Kaiba...I uh…thank you."

Jounouchi looked through the deck of cards and then finally remembered why he was here. He looked back up at the gorgeous brunette and blushed.

"Kaiba…I was looking for a Christmas present for you…and uhhh…I couldn't buy-"

"That's fine. I don't need-"

"BUT! I have something I want to give you. Something that didn't cost a cent…but would cost me my whole happiness."

Kaiba's brows lifted with suspicion and curiosity for once as he looked at his blonde haired pup.

Jou took a deep breath. He was a nervous wreck. "Kaiba…I want to give you…I-the-errr.." Jounouchi scratched his head. He knew this would be hard, but not _this _hard.

"Just spit it out! I don't have all day!"

"I want to give you my heart! Why?! Because I love you Seto Kaiba!" Jounouchi screamed this as he glared into the teen's eyes.

The brunette just stared at him bewildered. He couldn't find his voice.

Jou just nodded. "I see…" Then, he turned around to walk away, but didn't get too far as two strong arms turned him around and he felt warm lips rest against his. His eyes widened for just a few moments as surprise settled in. Then, he found himself responding, wounding his arms around the CEO's neck.

"That-is the best gift I have ever gotten." Kaiba spoke after breaking the kiss. And he smiled a real true happy smile.

Snow started falling and the two teens looked up at the sky smiling and thanking the gods for such an amazing Christmas.

"I guess wishes really do come true." Jou whispered.

-Owari-

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
